


Inventions

by KeepsakeKey



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really doesn't need to invent more little robots, but when has that ever stopped him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inventions

Tony invents things. It’s what he does, so no one should be surprised. However, Steve seemed to pretty freaked out when he walked into the kitchen one morning and was greeted with a talking coffee maker.

‘Good morning, Mr. Rogers. Would you like your usual?’

“Tony what is that? That’s not JARVIS,” Steve looked around warily, his body tensed.

Tony raised his eyebrows, glancing up from the StarkPad in front of him. “That’s CITMC. Just tell him if you want a different kind of coffee. Though you drink the same every morning, so I programmed him with your usual.”

Steve’s eyes went down to the coffee maker a couple feet in front of him, and although it didn’t have eyes, it seemed to be staring at him. “You named the coffee maker CITMC? Why?”

“Communicative Intelligence To Make Coffee.”

“…We can make our own coffee, Tony. It’s not that hard.”

Tony grinned and stood up from the table, walking around to the counter. “But where’s the fun in that? CITMC, make me… warm coffee, lots of sugar, vanilla creamer. And I want whipped cream.”

‘Right away, Mr. Stark.’

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought we agreed no more ridiculous inventions?”

The genius grabbed his new cup of coffee when the machine beeped, taking a sip and sighing happily. “It isn’t ridiculous. It’s completely useful.”

Steve let out a long sigh before wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist, letting his head fall onto the man’s shoulder. “Alright, fine. I’ll have my usual.”

The light on the coffee maker turned red. ‘One cup of dark bitter coffee coming up.’

The super soldier scrunched up his nose, but Tony tilted his head down to grin at him. “I love it when you put up with me.”

“You’ll just have to make it up to me later, is all,” Steve whispered, picking his head up in order to give Tony a peck on the lips before grabbing his cup of coffee.


End file.
